


i guess i kinda liked (the way you numbed all the pain)

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Werewolf!Hyejoo, Witch!Yerim, but it's okay if you never heard of it, kinda based on legacies (CW), lots of gays, some tension if I'm able to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: "When Ms. Bae announced that students, namely vampires and werewolves, would start to have sparring lessons, Hyejoo was ecstatic. Having the chance to beat the hell out of vamps and not get any punishment for it? A dream come true, and she would cherish it.But when the witches started to complain and convinced the teachers to let them join in as well, Hyejoo's dream crumbled before her eyes."-Basically werewolf!hyejoo and witch!yerim fighting their way into eachother's lives (quite literally)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. 1. let's fight, choi

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Legacies-based fic, in the sense their school is like the Salvatore Boarding School and their powers work like they do in the TVD universe 
> 
> If you have never watched TVD, The Originals or Legacies- that's okay! We're not having any characters of these shows and they're all going to be our well known kpop girls
> 
> Having said that, title is taken from the hosie anthem, Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi.
> 
> Edited: June 12

Hyejoo remembered clearly when it all started. 

Ms. Bae and Ms. Kang had called all the wolves and the vamps to the school gym, informing that "due to recent events and possible future threats" all of them would be required to attend weekly sparring lessons. The excuse was to make them learn to defend themselves in the occasion that, for whatever reason, they wouldn't be able to use their powers.

Meaning they couldn't use their powers on the lessons as well. 

Olivia shared a look with Hyunjin and Ryujin, her bestfriends in the pack, smiling like a fool at the chance they got.

Because the thing is, Ms. Kang already had sparring lessons with the pack for a while and they were actually really good at it, so the vampires, without using their powers, would suffer for quite a while before even learning the basics.

It was going to be fun. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She wasn't wrong, it was fun after all. Really. 

Besides the clear talent difference between the two groups, pride still filled Hyejoo's chest every time she took a vamp to the ground. 

She remembers pressing Ha Sooyoung's face to the ground as if it happened yesterday, remembers how nothing managed to dim her smile when she defeated Jeon Heejin, one arm around the girl's neck as the other immobilized her arms.

Although Hyun and Ryu did come at her because of that, whining about how she was too rough on Snow White, as if the girl couldn't die and come back again in a few minutes, whipped as they were for the blood sucking "princess". Honestly, Hyejoo had no idea as to how they became so enamored with the girl.

Nevertheless, fun wasn't meant to last, as she soon found out. 

If entering the gym and seeing the witches wasn't enough to fill her with dread, hearing Ms. Son gush about school unity and making friends regardless of what they were certainly did the trick.

Hyejoo wasn't blind, nor deaf. She heard the witches throughout the last days, complaining about being left out, plotting to change it. 

She didn't let herself be worried about it, because really, who in their right minds would allow witches without powers to fight alongside vampires and werewolves? 

Everyone knew that without their powers they were just as fragile as your common everyday human.

Hyejoo then looked at the teachers. Ms. Kang, the Alpha of her pack, would definitely do something like this, but usually Ms. Bae would be there to talk her out of it. Looking at Ms. Bae though, and seeing her smiling softly towards Ms. Son, all the puzzle pieces fit themselves in her brain. 

Damn it, Ms Bae, couldn't you be any less whipped? It seemed like every annoying thing that happened in her life was linked to people being in love or some variation of it. 

"So. Irene, Seulgi and I decided to mix up things a little bit." Ms. Son raised her voice, making Hyejoo pay more attention to her words as dread pooled inside her. "Some wolves will continue to spar with vampires, while some will go to the witches, same thing with the vamps. This way, and changing pairs after the witches got the basic stuff, you'll all get to pair each other, regardless of your actual faction. Isn't that great?"

'No it isn't. How can she have such a happy smile as if this weren't a volcano about to erupt?' was the last cohesive thought Hyejoo managed before the adults started to select the pairs. And as luck would have it, everything went on smoothly until her name was spoken.

"Son Hyejoo, you're pairing with a witch. Maybe-"

No no no. Not a freaking way.

"Wait! Wait, Ms. Kang!"

She said, pleaded really, making her way to the teachers, not wanting to make more of a show than it was needed and just whispering to her Alpha. 

"Can't I get a vampire? I'm already used to them and it will be easier for both parties if I'm not with a witch."

Never would she guess that one day she'd be asking for a vampire, a vampire of all things. Maybe the end of the world was nearing? But honestly, disliking vamps was more of a wolf thing, it was expected from her and she got used to it, but witches? Those feelings ran way deeper.

"Nonsense, kid, you're one of our best, and since the witches are already behind, they need to train with the best. But I mean, if you're not up for the task, that's okay, I can just call someone else. Maybe Sooyoung? She's progressed a lot and it's one of the best vampires in the class."

Hyejoo wanted to breathe out in relief and punch her Alpha at the same time. On the one hand Ms. Kang offered her a way out, and that's what she wanted, but on the other she gave her a challenge. Offering to put Ha Sooyoung of all people in her place? She wouldn't allow it. Couldn't allow it. 

Ms. Kang.. She knew just how to get what she wanted, appealing to her pride was such a low blow. 

"...Fine, I'll take the witch."

Ms. Kang beamed along with Ms. Son, which Hyejoo only now realized was listening in as well, and Hyejoo suddenly got a very bad feeling about this class. 

Or she could just be hungry, that was also a possibility, she always got hungry faster than the others.

"Great! If you don't mind, Seulgi, I think Hyejoo here would be great for Yerim. Choi Yerim."

The older witch pointed in the direction of her students and Hyejoo's eyes went to where she supposed the girl was, just to instantly find those famous brown and blue eyes.

Choi Yerim, huh? And Hyejoo thought things couldn't get worse. She couldn't even have a normal looking witch, it had to be the one with heterochromatic eyes, obnoxious purple hair, larger than usual canines and a never fading annoying smile. 

They approached each other at the same time and it seemed like the girl's smile was getting bigger with every step she took. 

It probably was, actually. Proportions and all that.

Yerim stopped when there were about 4 feet between them, but Hyejoo just kept walking. She walked until she could see the faint red in the girl's cheek, most likely a result of make up, and the little freckles on the area of her nose. When she became able to identify even the different shades of purple in her hair, Hyejoo stopped.

She didn't say anything, just stared and stared for what felt like forever, until nervousness and fear appeared in Yerim's eyes and her smile dimmed just enough to be noticeable.

And only then, Hyejoo smiled. 

"Let's fight, Choi."


	2. 2. something happened there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeey there? 
> 
> isn't it odd how the human mind works? 
> 
> after months of writer's block, i suddenly felt like writing this again
> 
> and here we are now, huh
> 
> if you new, welcome!  
> if you've read chapter one back in the day, i'd advise you to read it again, both because i changed it and because it's been soooo loooooong
> 
> but without further ado,  
> chapter two!

"She hates me!"

Was the first thing Choi Yerim said to her friends, as she sat down at their table along with a trail full of food. 

Gowon gave her no reaction whatsoever, which was to be expected, she never really seemed to cared about anything. Meanwhile, Haseul only lifted her eyebrow, a clear sign she had no idea what the younger witch was talking about. 

"Son Hyejoo! I'm telling you, she hates my guts!"

Realization washed over the older's face, only to be quickly replaced with the blank look she had before this whole conversation even started. The opposite seemed to happen with Chaewon, who seemed to be paying more attention now. 

"Nonsense. She's like that to anything that doesn't grow a tail every full moon. Grow yourself some fur, maybe then she'll treat you like an actual human being, or wolf, rather."

Part of Yerim relaxed at that. Not that she would actually try the fur thing, it was absurd after all, but to realize Hyejoo didn't have anything against her, specifically, was enough to ease her worries.

"Nah, it doesn't work."

Yerim blinked, Haseul stared, Gowon just kept eating her lunch like she hadn't just said the weirdest thing. 

"Do we wanna know..? Actually, scratch that, no we don't. Jesus, Chaewon, I'm getting second hand embarrassment just from thinking about it."

Haseul's groan was enough to make Yerim laugh, the whole situation feeling comical to her eyes, although Gowon just frowned and looked away, a slight blush adorning her features. 

"Shut up, I've gotta go, classes or whatever."

Yerim only laughed more as the girl left, even getting Haseul to smile a bit before leaving as well, the older witch actually had classes, and only then calming down enough to actually eat the food she had brought while looking around the cafeteria.

For all that some teachers talked about inclusion and the end of faction division, the cafeteria was a perfect place to see that nothing actually really changed so far.

There were three tables in total and while it was not a rule or anything, the groups only ever seated with themselves. 

The witches' table felt like something straight out from Hogwarts, which pleased Yerim to no end, things floating and students training their spells right there on the table, sometimes even making things explode.

To Yerim, it was perfect. It was home. 

On the left side of the witches' table, though, was the vampires' one. 

It was oddly calm and normal. They talked mostly through whispers and never ate much, if at all, preferring to discuss... Whatever it is vampires discussed (Yerim never really cared). It did seemed to have an hierarchy of sorts, the order of the seats almost never changed, and Jeon Heejin was always at the top, which wasn't much of a surprise. 

The girl was charming and popular and had everyone falling to their knees to please her, sometimes literally.

It seemed like she knew everything about everyone, but no one knew anything about her.

And then there was the werewolves. Yerim didn't even need to look behind to know how things were with going with them. 

The werewolf table was, to put it bluntly, a mess. There was a lot of meat and a lot of laughter and so many loud voices, yearning to be heard, overlapping one another. It would always be better whenever Ms Kang joined (which was expected) and also whenever Son Hyejoo was in a bad mood (not so expected, but understandable, the girl was super scary, after all). 

But sometimes... Sometimes it seemed like there was an hierarchy there, too. Not quite as obvious as with the vampires, maybe not even a conscious thing, but nonetheless, it existed. 

It existed in the way the wolves all followed Son Hyejoo to their classes, in how they'd always save her a place at the end of the table and how they'd seek her whenever Ms Kang wasn't available, be it help with personal matters or to break up some fight within the pack. 

The girl was like a surrogate alpha, and it wasn't even clear whether she knew that or not.

Yerim looked up when she heard the doors to the cafeteria open and smiled a little. 'Think of the devil...'

She watches how Hyejoo looked around, as if searching for something or someone. Her eyes traced the vampire table and stopped there, as if she finally found what she was looking for. 

Maybe there was a fight between a wolf and a vamp? She would usually avoid them as much as possible. 

A few moments passed, but instead of approaching the table Hyejoo just said something underneath her breath, apparently to herself, and left once again. 

Huh. Weird.

As soon as Hyejoo left though, Yerim's attention was caught by a commotion at the vampire table. She could see Jeon Heejin, trying to leave without any of the usual friends/followers that always seemed to be walking behind her, a few having gotten up just as soon as the brunette did. 

Creeps, in her humble opinion.

It took more time than Yerim was comfortable with, surely Heejin couldn't like that kind of attention all the time, but she managed to convince the people around her that she had to leave, alone.

But something in the way the girl smiled irked Yerim to no end, and part of her couldn't help but think this had to do with Hyejoo, someway, somehow. 

Seeing Heejin leave with a skip to her steps, Yerim shook her head, frowning to herself. She was curious, yeah, but it was none of her business anyway. She wasn't friends with Heejin, and definitely not with Hyejoo.

But something did happened there, and she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a filler T.T but it's necessary 
> 
> next chapter it's Hyejoo's POV again, and we'll get to know a little bit of her past


	3. 3. thinking 'bout me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet, need to change some tags after it
> 
> it was not how I expected things to go when I first started writing this, but the muse works in mysterious ways amirite 
> 
> anyway, it's here,  
> chapter three!

Hyejoo went straight to the library after leaving the cafeteria. It would usually have at least a couple of students, doing homework or studying with friends and such, but it had no one at lunch time, it never had. 

Maybe because it wasn't actually allowed for anyone to be there during lunch. Or even because it was actually closed, locked up just in case anyone had the brilliant idea to eat around books that were easily millenia old. 

Hyejoo snorted while looking around, going to the Witchcraft session of the library. She grabbed a book titled "Most Notable Covens Throughout History", opening on the page she had already read a thousand times. 

The Min Coven.

> **"The Min Coven is a very powerful coven, known mainly for the amount of siphoners that were born in it's bloodline. For reasons still unknown, siphons aren't as rare in the Min coven as they are in others, and because of that, they adapted.**
> 
> **While other covens usually treat Siphoners like abominations, some even killing them as they are born, the Min's learned how to use it to their advantage: with hybrids.**
> 
> **A witch that is also a werewolf, a vampire that is also a witch.**
> 
> **Combinations that wouldn't normally be allowed by magic, they can be that. They can be both at the same time.**
> 
> **It became so normal for a siphoner to become an hybrid that ever since the early forties if one wanted to become coven leader, they had to be part vampire or part werewolf."**

Hyejoo stopped reading there, but a sentence still managed to catch her attention:

**"A Siphoner is only as powerful as whatever they're Siphoning from."**

That sentence brought something she'd rather forget to the forefront of her mind.

She thought about a witch who wasn't content with having to choose what she'd be, what she would Siphon from. That witch wanted both. Vampire and Werewolf. She wanted to be what never was before. 

A tribrid.

But the witch wasn't of Werewolf lineage, so she spent years of her life trying to create a spell that would give her their powers.

She managed to create it, but never got to see if it truly worked or not. Because for said spell to work, she was supposed to kill an entire pack of werewolves, and the witch did not.

Not because she didn't have the power to, or because she couldn't do it, hindered by some sense of morality. No, the witch tried, and probably would have succeed, but there was one survivor from the pack she tried to exonerate.

Hyejoo herself.

Son Hyejoo saw her whole pack die, and escaped death. Her parents gave her a chance to run, and after days of wandering around the woods that were once her home, she was lucky to be found by a werewolf named Kang Seulgi, who took her to the Blockberry Boarding School for the Gifted.

Hyejoo smiled softly, remembering her first years at the school. Fitting in had been easier than she would have imagined, as she was quite outgoing, managing to be friends with wolves, vamps and witches. And during those first years, she was just your ordinary supernatural kid.

But when Hyejoo was twelve, she was kidnapped. By no one other than the very same witch that killed her pack, her family, all those years ago. 

Min Hyejin. 

And also at twelve, Hyejoo triggered her werewolf curse. 

It was a mix of coincidence, luck, and Min Hyejin's overconfidence. But she managed not only to escape death once again, but bring it to the older woman.

And to this day she still thanks whatever deities were looking after her that day, for she found out something that made her fear death like nothing else ever had. 

She was a hybrid. 

A werewolf and vampire hybrid, to be more specific.

Apparently her parents weren't as perfect as she liked to think, willing to sacrifice their only child for a chance of creating something bigger than themselves, something more powerful than whatever they could ever hope to be.

Something.

That's what she was for her own parents: something. 

That realization made her twelve-year-old self cry, for herself, for her parents, for her pack. Sometimes Hyejoo thinks she cried all her tears back then, because after that, she never managed to cry again.

_"Don't cry, littlest wolf, I'm sure they loved you. When they contacted our coven with a proposition, it was easy to see how much they cared about you. But their pack was dying, you see, they were weak. And desperate times.. Call for desperate measures."_

The witch's words had served as explanation, but not as exoneration, and to this day Hyejoo never forgave her parents for what they did to her.

And later, when she came back to school, the only words she said to vampires were insults and sarcastic remarks. She couldn't let anyone find out, she just couldn't. She would only ever be a Werewolf and that was final.

But witches? Witches destroyed her life. They made her into something she wasn't supposed to be, they pretended to help her pack, only to kill every single one of them not even a decade later, they tried to kill her, a twelve year old child, forcing her to trigger her curse at such a young age.

And siphoners... Those were the worst, they just couldn't accept being "weak", abusing magic's loophole in order to become stronger, defying nature and magic itself in their search for power. 

Disgusting. Pathetic. If anything, it made them even weaker in Hyejoo's eyes. 

She closed up to everyone and everything outside her pack after that, and if people started talked about her going down to the holding cells every full moon, about her activating the curse at the age of twelve, they learned not to do it in front of her.

Hyejoo managed to live four years without anyone finding out her secret, herself and Ms Kang being the only ones aware of her status as a hybrid.

That was, until Jeon Heejin came around.

Jeon Heejin was the new kid back then, a vampire with the face of an angel, according to.. pretty much everyone. She was charming and easy-going, making her quite popular even in her first week at Blockberry's.

Hyejoo first saw the girl when she was receiving the routine tour that all students get on their first day of school. All the wolves were in the gym and Hyejoo had just launched the metal ball they used to play games in Hyunjin's direction, making sure it was an easy catch, but even so, her friend didn't caught it and it fell directly on the girl's feet.

She remembers wincing (supernatural healing or not, broken toes hurt like hell), and then looking the same way Hyunjin did, getting her first glance at the one and only Jeon Heejin.

'A vampire', that was her first thought, but something was different. Heejin was giggling with a hand to her mouth while looking at Hyunjin, who had closed her eyes and was holding Ryujin's hand as the younger girl took care of her wound. Even then, doing something so harmless, there was something off about her.

Her posture was different, kinda slacked off but exhaling confidence. That dimmed feeling of danger other vampires exhibited wasn't there, in its place an aura of power that Hyejoo wondered if anyone else could sense. 

The girl screamed trouble, and Hyejoo promised herself she would stay away from her. 

So it was just her luck that after a talk with Ms Kang about consequences of her acts and how she could die because of her recklessness, thus activating her vampire side, she left the teacher's office and came to be face to face with the girl she vowed to avoid.

_"Oh my, isn't that interesting?"_

_Hyejoo growled._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_She lunged forward, grabbing a hold of the girl's wrist and dragging her to the closest unused classroom._

_Heejin seemed so calm, sitting on the teacher's table without a care, apparently oblivious to her companion's growing anger. She didn't say a word, merely looking around with an air of polite curiosity, and for Hyejoo that was the last straw._

_"I asked, what the hell were you doing back there?!"_

_It left her mouth in a rush, an almost animalistic growl as much as a sentence, at the same time she stomped closer to the girl, stopping only a few inches away from her, enough she had to lower her head in order to look the vampire in the eyes._

_Hyejoo felt how her wolf was pleased with this and mentality cursed the timing of this conversation, she doubted it would be going like that if they weren't so close, just a little more than a day away, to the full moon._

_"Me? I was just walking around, getting used to the school, you know I'm new here, right?"_

_She said it all looking down, fiddling with her fingers like she was nervous, but Hyejoo wasn't fooled. She could smell how amused, of all damn things, Heejin was feeling over this situation._

_"Don't play dumb with me, Jeon, we both know it won't get you anywhere. Trying to fool me will only make me angrier and we are so, so close to the full moon. Even you should know what that means."_

_The girl finally looked up, they ended up staring silently at each other for a few moments, until Heejin smiled, pulling her closer by the hem of her sweatshirt._

_"I do know. And I also know it's not wise to try and fool such an strong Alpha, and that's why I didn't."_

_Hyejoo decided to ignore the Alpha comment (even if her wolf almost preened under the compliment), not deeming it worth correction, and merely raised an eyebrow, silently urging the other girl to continue._

_She sighed, apparently annoyed, but did so._

_"I really was just walking around, alright? Listening in for anything interesting, actually, I wanted to know what secrets are hidden in this school. But imagine my surprise..."_

_Heejin lifted her hand to touch Hyejoo's cheeks, receiving a small slap to stop the move, and pouted._

_"Imagine my surprise when I heard Ms Kang scolding a student for almost activating her vampire side?"_

_She laughed, Hyejoo could only frown._

_"I didn't know who it was, so I stayed around, it shouldn't take to long, and it really didn't. Soon enough you left the office, saw me, and here we are."_

_Heejin ended her description with a grand gesture, using her arms to signal the classroom they were now in, and finally putting her arms around Hyejoo's waist._

_Said girl was thinking so hard on how to make things right that she didn't even bothered with disconnecting both arms from her._

_She sighed deeply, looking Heejin in the eyes. She seemed innocent enough, but being this close to the girl only made it more obvious: the feeling of something being off, the power. Although.. It was slightly dimmer, which didn't make much sense._

_"You see, Heejin..."_

_She got closes to brunette, placing herself between the girls legs, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and smiling softly._

_Heejin's eyebrows rose._

_Hyejoo's smile got bigger._

_Two could play this game._

_"Me and Ms Kang are the only ones aware of my situation, and now you of course, so I would be extremely grateful if you could do me a favor and just.. Not tell anyone about it?"_

_She ended it up, hopeful when seeing a soft smile in the girl's face, but her instincts told her something was wrong._

_The hands that were once in her waist reached her neck, fingers trailing the place swiftly._

_"You know, I've heard that being a hybrid it's very dangerous. That there are organizations out there, ready to kill every single one of you."_

_The words 'every single one' were each accompanied by a finger tap on her neck and Hyejoo tried, in vain, not to shudder._

_Heejin's smile wasn't soft anymore. It was, in one word, hungry._

_"So of course, Hyejoo, of course I'll keep your secret. With one condition."_

Hands suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist and Hyejoo's whole body went stiff, ready to attack, until she heard a voice that made her body relax again, although without her consent.

"Thinking 'bout me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siphoners: witches that are born without their own power, needing to "Siphon" from magical objects or beings in order to perform magic   
> Because they don't have their own magic, Siphoners can become Hybrids (also called Heretics). Heretics don't need to Siphon from outside fonts, because they have the magic of a second supernatural being inside themselves. 
> 
> Werewolf Course: on the tvd universe, you need to take someone else's life in order to trigger your curse and actually start to change every full moon (and outside full moons, in some packs)
> 
> If you're confused about anything else just leave a comment and I'll do my best to answer it! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Oof, I swear to you guys, Heejin just writes herself, she was never supposed to be an important character but oh well
> 
> Bias wrecker things, I suppose 
> 
> Whatever happens though, this fic is hyerim endgame, it's just hard to me to write "closed off" relationships because man, love is almost always a mess! 
> 
> Anyhoe, I'll leave you guys, until next time!


	4. 4. what the hell just happened here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyerim? Who would've guessed huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I just binge watched She-ra in like, a little over 24h and let me just say this-
> 
> I'm crushed 
> 
> I loved everything about that emotionally exhaustive shit, and now I miss it :(
> 
> Y'all should definitely watch it
> 
> Won't make you wait anymore,   
> Enjoy chapter 4

**A Week Later.**

  
  


Yerim was walking to the gym, alongside Haseul and Gowon, dreading the next hours to come. Even with her friends' reassurances, some irrational part of her still thought Hyejoo hated her, and that made her more anxious than she'd like to admit.

It was odd, being the less animated of the group, but understandable. 

Gowon had gotten Ha Sooyoung as a partner. The two had a friendship Yerim never really understood, but the blonde was happy to be paired with the older vampire, and that was enough for Yerim. 

Haseul, the lucky witch she was, ended up with Jung Jinsol: the cutest, babiest and most friendly of the wolves (in Yerim's completely unbiased opinion).

"Hi, Yerim!"

Speaking of, the girl waved them as soon as she saw them enter the gym, and Yerim happily made her way to the girl, as did Haseul and Gowon. 

"Chaewonnie, you look even more like a princess today, did you do anything to your hair?"

The small blonde made a fake gagging noise when Jinsol approached her for a hug, but her smile and the way she hugged back spoke of the weird friendship those two also had. 

And, Yerim noticed, she really had done something with the hair.

Huh. 

The girls separated shortly after that, Haseul insisting they should start training and dragging Jinsol away, and after that it wasn't really hard to find Hyejoo amidst the crowd. There was literally a group of wolves circling her and far away at the same time, all seemingly following some unspoken rule of leaving the leader alone. 

Yerim was, begrudgingly, impressed.

She'd always loved studying werewolf pack dynamics, after all. 

"Heey, partner, what are we doing today?"

Yerim's voice was forced, awkward, and she felt like running away and hiding under the earth like those big ass birds whose name she never recalled. She was able to hear the few snickers that her words caused among the teens standing by and felt herself blushing under the attention. 

"Go look for your partners, Ms Kang doesn't approve of laziness."

And just like that, with only one command (because there was no mistaking that as anything other than a command), they were alone, or as alone as you could be in a filled up gym. 

She would sigh with relief, but being alone with Hyejoo is as intimidating as being with a whole pack of wolves. 

"Punch."

Some cloth straps were thrown at her and, while struggling to put them on, finally allowed herself to sigh. 

It was going to be a long class. 

  
  


\-- -- --

  
  


"You're weak, Grapefruit."

Yerim gritted her teeth, already sick and tired of this. The whole time they trained, the girl never called her by her name, always using some stupid nickname that most of the time didn't even make sense.

She called her "hetero" once, maybe (possibly) prompted by the eyes, and Yerim never felt more insulted in her life. 

The look on Hyejoo's face told Yerim she knew what she was doing, and enjoying it greatly. 

"Well, not all of us can have supernatural force."

She grumbled the answer, thinking of how she'd rather be in the library or in her bedroom, reading one of the books Ms Son had brought for her in the beginning of the month.

"No, I mean "so weak even a human could beat your ass with ease" kinda weak. You should exercise or something, you  _ won't _ always have magic."

Yerim bit the inside of her cheek, the pain calming her down somewhat.

She threw a punch, it hit the pad thing Hyejoo was holding. 

"I am aware."

Another punch, slightly stronger, but still in the pad.

"Are you? Somehow, I doubt it. Witches always take everything for granted,  _ especially _ their powers."

Yerim felt her her own face mold into one of anger, something people would rarely ever get to see. 

Hyejoo seemed to enjoy it, though, if the upwards twitch of her lips was anything to go by. 

Yerim sent a punch, stronger than all the ones that came before, straight to Hyejoo's face. But the way she defended herself easily, even chuckling a bit to herself, only got on her nerves. 

"Uh oh, kitty got claws. But honestly, the only way someone like  _ you _ could ever hope to hit someone like  _ me _ is if I was caught completely out of guard or simply let you. Otherwise, this is just pointless."

Yerim, never one to back down, starts throwing questions as often as she throws punches.

"What made you like this? Secluded. Angry. Petty."

If anything, the question seemed to amuse Hyejoo, sending Yerim over the edge.

"None of your business."

She was starting to get tired, and things didn't seem to he improving at all.

"Why do you hate witches so much?"

"Also none of your business, Witch."

She wanted to ask if Hyejoo hated her, but that didn't felt right, it felt like it would be useless. And so, 

"How did you trigger the curse?"

That was risky, Yerim knew, but could be just what she needed. 

"None. Of your fucking. Business."

And just like that, it was all bared teeth and almost yellow eyes glaring into her very soul. She decided, wisely, to change the questions' topics. 

Afraid of another burst from Wolf Hyejoo, Yerim threaded lightly, her punches growing weaker and scarce, she needed to save energy to the right moment, if it ever came. 

"What's the deal with you and Jeon Heejin?"

It did. 

She saw surprise in Hyejoo's face, saw the way she froze for a moment, and attacked at once, getting a punch straight to the girl's jaw. 

Hyejoo stumbled backwards and Yerim smiled in victory, the hype allowing her to ignore the growling that was coming from the other girl's mouth. 

Ms Son, being the closest teacher and the only one who saw it, congratulated Yerim on her improvement.

It was enough time for Hyejoo to compose herself and they went straight back to it, Yerim feeling full of energy again, although Hyejoo had this almost scared look on her face. 

To Yerim, it was priceless. 

"Is it a crush? Are you guys secretly dating or something?"

The previous look of fear merges into one of surprise, Hyejoo's eyes widening and her mouth opening in a way that makes it look a little triangular, and then it's gone, replaced by amusement. 

Hyejoo snorts, all traces of fear leave her body, never to be seen, as if they didn't even existed in the first place. She hits Yerim lightly on the head with a padded hand. 

"Keep punching, Choi."

Yerim does, feeling oddly flustered, but never relents. 

"So, are you dating?"

She doesn't even know why she's so curious. 

"I would never date Jeon Heejin. Ever. And on that, I'd even give  _ you _ , my word."

She smiles, smirks really, and something flutters in Yerim's belly. She'd never seen Hyejoo this expressive, she seems carefree, almost relieved.

Yerim blames the flutters on the predatory look Hyejoo has, especially when smirking, marking it as a response of her body to it's predator, it's  _ enemy _ . She doesn't want to stop talking, though.

"That's odd. Pretty much everyone is the school would want to date Jeon Heejin, some would even beg for it. A few already did!"

She remembers when a couple of wolves did it a while back, actually.

"Oh I know about that, alright."

Coming to think of it, they were the same wolves constantly beside Hyejoo, her right and left hands, or maybe just her friends, so of course she must know.

"Which makes it all the more odd."

Hyejoo smiles again. It's so weird to see the girl smiling, Yerim doesn't quite know what to think of it.

"Just believe me on this one, I don't want to date her. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me like that as well, I bet to her I'm just a..."

Yerim waited, holding her breath. Just because they weren't dating, didn't mean there wasn't something there. And there was something, Yerim knew, she trusted her instincts. Alas, in her wait for a answer, she ended missing the chance to hit the taller girl once again.

"Well, it's really none of you business."

She said, smirking again. 

God, yerim was definitely starting to hate it. 

Definitely.

  
  


\-- -- --

  
  


She couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

"I mean, would you ever even date someone who is not a werewolf?"

They had left the punching thing and started to work with these wooden sticks Yerim didn't even knew were school property. A blood accident happened earlier, making all the vampires leave the gym, their pairs dismissed as well. The gym was way more empty now. 

"Oh my, Choi, I didn't knew you were interested?"

It was her time to snort, oh the humor of it all, and Yerim tries to hit the girl's head with the stick (almost succeeding, if you ask her). 

She liked them, sticks were nice. 

"Get over yourself, not everything is about you."

"Well, you did just asked  _ me  _ if  _ I _ would ever date a non-werewolf, so really, I'd say this is  _ all _ about me."

Yerim pouted, recognizing her mistake, but kept her mouth shut, only after a moment realizing she was being stared at. She managed to focus on Hyejoo's face just in time to see the wrinkle that had formed in between her eyes when the girl scrunched her nose a little bit, as if thinking really hard, and a few seconds later the the werewolf hesitantly replied. 

"It's... Unlikely. Very much so."

Hyejoo's expression was troubled, Yerim thought she saw  _ something _ in her eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone.

Whatever it was, gave Yerim the courage to keep the conversation going. She could only hope it was a good thing.

"You know, there was something I've always wondered about..."

As they were still sparring, she decided put a little more force into her defensive stance, making Hyejoo push more strength into her attack, the brunette's stick pressing Yerim's down, in the direction of its owner. 

"Hybrids."

Yerim said it with a smile, it was a topic she enjoyed dwelling on whenever there wasn't much else to think about, expecting a snort and a raised eyebrow as a response, maybe a smirk, since Hyejoo was feeling specially expressive this day. 

Instead, Hyejoo jumped back as if burned, and pointed her stick directly at Yerim, and even then Yerim felt like the stance was working as more of a defense to the other girl than a threat to herself.

"What.. Are you talking about?"

Yerim almost jumped in joy at the chance to explain her thoughts to someone new, even if it was Son Hyejoo. Pretty much all of her other friends have already grown sick and tired of it, having heard everything that had to be heard or never really caring for it in the first place. She ended up stepping forward until the end of the wooden stick in Hyejoo's hand touched her throat. 

Oh. She had forgotten about that.

Yerim looked down, almost resting her chin on the wood, overthinking. Should she step back or push the stick asid? And how would these options reflect and impact on Hyejoo's opinion of herself? She was as much of an Alpha as any student can be inside Blockberry. Was it best to show respect or strength?

She shouldn't have worried.

The stick propels her head up. Hyejoo does it, actually, only using the piece of polished wood to raise her chin and make them look eye to eye. 

"Explain, Yerim."

Hyejoo's face had changed. Her mouth was curved into what some could call a, really, small smile but her eyes, they were.. Cold. And something else entirely. 

She called her Yerim, though, not Choi or Witch or whatever else she was able to come up with on the moment. 

Yerim. 

It was enough for her. 

"It's.. You know what an hybrid is, right? A mix of two things, and mostly of two creatures. There's always been myths about that, like griffs and chimeras and, and even the minotaur!"

Hyejoo seemed to be losing interest in the rant by the second, which send a spark of panic through Yerim's veins, a sudden need to keep Hyejoo's eyes on herself, and where did  _ that _ came from anyway?

"But! But, it's rumoured we, supernaturals, can also be hybrids. I mean, not completely 'rumoured', since there's proof that one specific kind of witches can actually turn or be vampire and werewolf hybrids, but that's because of the loophole, Magic's Loophole. It can't have you being two things, breaking the equilibrium. Siphoners, those witches are called that, are… an anomaly of sorts."

She almost sighs in relief when she sees Hyejoo is paying attention again, but her feelings and thoughts are kinda messy in her head, prompting Yerim to close her eyes in an attempt to order them. 

"Yerim, would you tell me more?"

The soft voice makes her open her eyes again, and Yerim gets lost in brown eyes, wishing she could be closer, wishing she could see what made Hyejoo's eyes shine like they did.

Yerim didn't even noticed she tried to walk forward until the stupid stick stopped her again. 

"They're supposed to be the only ones, but what if they aren't? What if there are other ways to make hybrids? What if a non-witch can be  _ born _ one? But... That's not all. It's said the United States had something entirely unheard of, a vampire and werewolf hybrid, the only one of its kind, one who was not created because a loophole, a mistake of nature, but rather had been deliberately given the power!"

Hyejoo's eyes were wide, and admittedly a bit lost, like she'd just been told the secrets of the universe and had no idea what to do next, but Yerim felt proud. She was the cause of that, she made-

"Who are they? What happened?"

The stick, that cursed piece of wood, pressed once again against her throat and Yerim wasn't able to compress her growl, surprising herself as much as she surprised Hyejoo, that still held the other end of the damned thing.

"I- uh, there's not much to be told. It was into one of our oldest tomes, an English one. Hard to translate, but also really short. There was no name or detailed information, just this... 'Great Evil' title and some mentions of 'The Original Vampires', but everyone says The Originals are a myth, so this great evil is seen as one, as well."

Hyejoo's expressions becomes guarded once again, but her eyes still seem to be shining and shining and Yerim just can't take it anymore. 

She swaps away the stick in front of with her own, she almost couldn't feel it in her hands, as if it wasn't quite there, but it was, and it served its purpose. Her steps brought her closer to Hyejoo, but it looked like she didn't even noticed anything as if the girl was stuck in her own head. So Yerim talked. 

"It's probably really just a myth, because it doesn't makes sense. The witches are able to do it because of magic's loophole, but vampires or- or werewolves? They don't have a way. Everyone says it's nonsense, and it seems like that's the truth..."

Yerim felt like lowering her head in shame, reminded of every time the teachers disregarded her theories and opinions, of all the times her friends laughed as if she was telling a joke. It wasn't their fault, she knew, everyone, every freaking supernatural in South Korea, would always think of werewolf-vampire hybrids as nothing but a myth.

Why couldn't she let go?

The sound of a sigh made her look up, her body apparently having lowered her head without her mind's consent, and saw it. 

Her eyes. 

Hyejoo's eyes weren't brown as she had thought. Not just brown, anyway. There were flickers of silver in there, as if Hyejoo had two personal thunderstorms in her face. Yerim had no idea if the light was playing tricks on her or whatever, but it was one of the prettiest things she has ever seen. The silver blending seamless with the brown at each passing second made them look more and more like the sky, she had no idea you could even compare brown eyes to the sky, but Hyejoo made it possible.

She felt trapped but also free, as if there was a spell calling her and she just had to get closer.

But the spell broke. 

Hyejoo took three steps back, apparently realising something if the look on her face could be correctly read, and Yerim felt empty.

She tried locking eyes with the girl again, chasing the feeling, wanting it back, but Hyejoo was avoiding it. There was a clouded look in her face, and she gave yet another step back. 

"Everyone is right, that's just a dumb bedtime story or something like that. Class is over anyway, I'll go, I'm wasting my time here."

Yerim didn't even had the time to say anything and the girl was gone. Not that she'd know what to say, anyway. She hadn't even noticed class was over, but the gym was empty. How long had they been alone in it? 

Yerim let her stick fall to the floor, guiding her now free hand to her throat, rubbing the slightly irritated skin of its front, where Hyejoo's stick had been just a few minutes back. She made a note to review this whole interaction later, when her mind wasn't as clouded as Hyejoo's eyes. 

"What the hell just happened here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder as well, yerim, i wonder as well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I changed some things and added a few other on this chapters since now I have a better idea of the universe than I had when I first started this fic
> 
> And to kinda compensate for how long I took, double update! (Triple if you count this edited chapter)


End file.
